ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Looney Tunes Show presents: Batrabbit
The Looney Tunes Show presents: Batrabbit is an upcoming DTV film, being a spin-off to The Looney Tunes Show episode SuperRabbit, leaving off where the episode left off, following Bugs in his new hero identity of Batrabbit after no longer being SuperRabbit. Characters *Bugs Bunny/Batrabbit (voiced by Jeff Bergman): a hero of the night, he protects the city from all villainy. *Daffy Duck/Robin (also voiced by Jeff Bergman): after being saved by Batrabbit, Daffy accidently stumbles upon Batrabbit's batcave and later becomes his sidekick Robin. *Lola Bunny/Catrabbit (voiced by Kath Soucie): a luxious babe rabbit, she's a thief who is interested in Batrabbit. She often steals, much to Batrabbit's dismay. *Porky Pig/The Porker (voiced by Bob Bergen): after being dropped in a vat of acid, he snapped and became insane. *Speedy Gonzales/The Mouse Riddler (voiced by Carlos Alazraqui): after being mocked for his riddles, he took it upon himself to create unsolvable and Batrabbit stand in his way. *Penelope Pussycat/Poison Ivy Cat (voiced by Tress MacNeille): after being mocked for her obsession with plants, Penelope turned to a life of crime. Now, she uses her plants for evil. *Sylvester/Cat Al Guhl (also voiced by Jeff Bergman): after losing everything, he did everything to rise to power, but Batrabbit got in ways of his crimes. Now, Sylvester is gone, using Cat Al Guhl as his name. *Tweety/Alfred (also voiced by Jeff Bergman): the tiny butler of Batrabbit and Robin, he speaks with a Britsh accent and will do anything for them. *Foghorn Leghorn/Chicken Brain (voiced by Bill Farmer): once a popular wrestler, he was banned for using slappers. Now a slapper addict, he is now after Batrabbit, since he was the one who got him banned. *Pepé Le Pew/Skunk Mask (voiced by Maurice LaMarche): a French crime master that no one knows what is under his face. Only time will tell. *Elmer Fudd/Fuddstroke (voiced by Billy West): Skunk Mask's right hand man. He will do anything to please his boss, even killing Batrabbit and Robin. *Yosemite Sam/Hush (also voiced by Maurice LaMarche): a Texas criminal. He will shoot anybody who makes him mad and Batrabbit and Robin makes him mad. *Marvin the Martian/Double Face (also voiced by Bob Bergen): a bullied exchange student, his face was scared for life. Soon, he got a coin and now he takes the law somewhat in his hands, much to Batrabbit and Robin's annoyance. Head, you live. Tails, you die. *Wile E. Coyote/Splathood (voiced by Daran Norris): the first Robin who the Porker killed. He is now looking for revenge for that. *Road Runner/Speedy (voiced by Dee Bradley Baker): the sidekick to Keen Arrow. He is cocky, but trusting. *Taz/Clayface (voiced by Jim Cummings): once a famous actor, he was fired after his scandals. then, he fell into a vat of clay and now can turn into anyone he wants. *Beaky Buzzard/Clock Bird (also voiced by Jim Cummings): a bird who fell into a working clock, he now has a clock for a head and now is forced to wear it for eternity. *Cecil Turtle/The Turtle Penguin (also voiced by Jim Cummings): a wealthy billionaire with an obsession for penguins. He hates Batrabbit and Robin for exposing him and now seeks for revenge. *Hugo the Abominable Snowman/Batsnowman (also voiced by Jim Cummings): the opposite of Batrabbit from the Snowman world. He is powerful, but stupid and talk in the opposite way. *Hector the Bulldog/Batdog (also voiced by Dee Bradley Baker): Batrabbit's trusty canine, he comes when Bugs whsitles. *Witch Hazel/Witch of Death (also voiced by Tress MacNeille): the Witch of Death witnessed everyone dear to her die. Thanks to Batrabbit, she now seeks revenge and will do anything till he is dead. *Granny/Batgranny (also voiced by Tress MacNeille): once a young sidekick to Batrabbit, she now seeks revenge on him for telling her to retire. *Petunia Pig/Harley Quinn (voiced by Grey Griffin): the Porker's girlfriend and former psychologist. Her mind was snapped thanks to him. *Tina Duck/Batgirl (also voiced by Grey Griffin): Daffy's girlfriend. She found out Batrabbit and Robin's secret identity, but instead of being angry, she wanted to join. Now, she is know as Batgirl and will do anything to keep the city safe. (reserved for more villain ideas)